Masquerade
by AlwaysInAFieldOfInnocence
Summary: A mask is a source of anonymity but can a mask hide the person behind it? Can it truly hide beauty underneath? Or a false security? She was reluctant to go & he went for a new start. Will their masks be a fallout or a source to what they were looking for?
1. Invitation

**I hope you enhoy this reader! Cuz' I do! By the way, I do not own Teen Titans, but when I rule the world, I will own everything! Well, not **_**EV-ER-E-THING. **_**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: _Invitation_

The light from the sun escaped the warm atmosphere and into the bedroom. It crept through the semi-opened blinds and traveled into the room. The light softly danced on Rachel's eyelids as it welcomed her to a new day. She turned onto her side and faced away from the window. Rachel sighed and attempted to fall asleep. However, sleep would have to wait.

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door. Still groggy, Rachel moaned loudly. The door to her bedroom opened, revealing her best friend Kori. Without hesitation, Kori broke the morning atmosphere.

"Morning of goodness to you friend Rachel!" Kori shouted.

Startled, Rachel jumped from her bed with wide eyes. Her mouth was agape and she lowered her head. Furrowing her forehead, she spoke.

"Kori. What the hell are you doing here? Especially in _m_yapartment!" She snapped.

"I have a key" Kori responded with a grin.

"You do have a key Kori, but that key is only used for emergencies. I don't think this is an emergency. I also remember you having in your own apartment." Rachel said with agitation in her voice.

"Yes, but this is an emergency."

Rachel propped herself with her elbows and combed her fingers through her black hair.

"What's the emergency Kori?"

"I have made breakfast and you are not in the kitchen to enjoy it."

Rachel frowned and closed her eyes. "Seriously Kori, that's the emergency? What the hell?"

"Somewhat. I also have important news to share with you." Kori said leaning on the threshold of the bedroom door.

"Why can't you just tell me here and now?"

"Because breakfast is growing cold and I wish to share it while consuming a morning meal."

"I'm not really hungry Kori. I came home late last night from the bookstore. Can I just sleep for a few more hours?" She rubbed her head feeling a headache beginning to appear.

"But please friend!" Kori begged.

Rachel exhaled. "Okay, I'm getting up." Her friend screamed in delight and left the room.

_Sometimes I fell obligated to be nice to everyone _she thought and rose from her bed.

Kori and Rachel were close friends. They went to college together and were roommates. Kori was always quirky and had a bubbly attitude. She had long red hair and was quite tall for a woman. Kori came to America from a foreign country a few years before college and learned English. She was able to learn quickly, but she still had flaws in her grammar. In turn, she majored in foreign language and is a translator for a local health clinic. Rachel was the only female friend that would put up with her. That would explain her sudden arrival in Rachel's apartment.

Unlike her friend, Rachel had a calm personality. Rachel had medium length black hair, with strains of purple highlights in her hair. She is about five foot five and a well-curved body. Although she lives on the coast of California, Rachel had pale skin. After graduating college, Rachel become an entrepreneur by opening her own bookstore and café called _"Nevermore Bookstore"_ and _"The Raven Café"._ Although she was well off financially, after her mother's death Rachel received a great sum of inheritance when she turned 18. Rachel used the money to open her new business and it was growing.

Rachel walked in her kitchen and saw her friend placing her native food on a plate for her friend. She walked toward the cabinet and retrieved the contents of her tea and her favorite mug. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of spring water and poured it in her mug. After emptying the bottle, she threw it in the recycling box. Rachel emptied the contents and stirred the mixture. Rachel placed it in the microwave and pushed the 2 min button.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Rachel asked.

Kori took a bite of her food and swallowed. "Sit down friend."

"Let me finish warming my tea." Kori nodded. Soon, the microwave beeped loudly and Rachel opened it. Carefully, she held her tea and sat in the chair across from her friend.

"Okay, I'm sitting down. Now, what is the urgent news?" Rachel asked and stirred her tea.

"I am glad you have asked. You see, boyfriend Dick and I have been going steady for quite some time." Rachel nodded as she remembered Kori's boyfriend for about 1 year. He was chief police officer and his father was the mayor of the city.

"The father of Richard is hosting a ball of some sort and Richard has invited me."

"That's great Kori."

"It is somewhat great." Rachel raised one eyebrow. "I wish to inquire if you want to attend the ball with me."

"Um, no thanks Kori. I don't do dancing."

"But please friend Rachel. I wish you were to come. You rarely come out to have fun and socialize ever since. ." She trailed off. Kori remembered that Rachel hated mentioning her ex-boyfriend.

"It's fine Kori. I know I have been distant ever since I broke up with Malcolm four months ago. But I just don't feel like going."

"I beg of you Rachel. It will be most joyous if you were to come. There may be possibilities of single men for you." Rachel frowned. "There will be wine." She sung and instantly, Rachel sighed.

"Fine Kori, I will go."

"Most wonderful! I cannot wait! Richard will be happy to know as well."

"Yeah yeah, anyway, when is the ball?" Rachel asked. Kori pulled out the invitation and Rachel examined it.

"Looks like it's going to be at the Grayson Manor this Saturday. And, great! It's a masquerade ball." Rachel said with sarcasm in her voice. "At least I get to hide my face."

"What is this masquerade?" Kori asked.

"It's where people dress up formal and wear masks. Pretty simple, yet elegant."

"That sounds strange, but as you say, I will go along with it. Do you know what this means?" Kori said with a huge grin.

"I need to change my locks in my apartment?"

"No friend! It means that we must go to the mall of shopping to find ourselves dresses and masks."

"Okay, but can we make this quick? I have to be at the bookstore late this afternoon."

"Then we must get going immediately!" Kori shouted and grabbed her friend by the wrist pulling her towards the door.

"Can I at least get ready first? I look like I just got out of bed"

"Friend, that is because you did."

"Thanks Kori." Rachel said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome friend. Now we must hurry to the mall of shopping."

Rachel shook her head. "All right Kori. I'm getting ready. Just. Sit. Still."

"Okay friend! I will be here waiting!"

Rachel walked in the bathroom and peaked her head out to the hallway.

"By the way Kori, I'm driving. Just because your boyfriend is chief of police, that does not mean you can accumulate speeding tickets." Kori huffed in discontent.

**Please Review. Llamas will love you forever!** :)


	2. Reluctance

Chapter Two: _Reluctance_

After opening the door the enclosure, he walked in cautiously. He held a bucket of animal meat in his right hand and a bucket of fresh water in the other. Slowly, he walked through the grassy enclosure trying to avoid droppings. The man maneuvered around a few trees without noticing that he was being watched. He reached his destination in an open area and placed the buckets on the ground and sighed in relief. After all, holding two buckets full of animal food and water puts a lot of stress on a man.

He looked around the grassy enclosure in curiosity. _Where the hell?_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind him. The man swiftly turned around to find two piercing yellow eyes staring at him. Before he could move, the animal pounced. The man fell to the ground with the animal on top of him. The animal that was atop of him was a tiger and, surprisingly was licking the man's face. Even more of a surprise, the man was laughing. After laughing for a few moments, he petted the tiger and the tiger responded with a purr. Soon, the tiger got off the zoo keeper and gave him some room.

The man stood up. "I know you are happy to see me, Titan, but you have to be gentle with your friend Garfield. After all, you are 500 pounds of tiger." The tiger swung his tail playfully and watched as Garfield reached for the buckets. He pulled some meat from the bucket, and threw it to Titan. The tiger took the meat and ate it with content. Soon after, the other tigers in the enclosure approached the Zookeeper to receive food.

Garfield was the head zookeeper for the big cats. After all, he had a degree in zoology and had been employed at the zoo for quite some time. Garfield Logan was a joke-ster but knew when to be serious. He had a sense of humor only a few people could understand and tolerate. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair with a one strand of a green highlight his friend applied onto his hair when he was asleep. Garfield was about six feet tall and had a muscular body.

20 minutes later, Garfield finished tending to the tigers and he left the enclosure. Once he secured the door to the tiger enclosure, he heard a voice.

"Garfield Logan!" His supervisor yelled.

"Yes sir." Garfield responded watching his supervisor approach him.

"Did I see what I just saw? Or did I see that tiger attack you?"

"I wouldn't use those kind of words, but rather more of a playful greeting."

"You could have gotten hurt Mr. Logan."

"I know that Jerry, but he's just playing. I've known him long enough to know, he wouldn't attack me."

"Mr. Logan, are you becoming one of those animal enthusiasts who do not think their animal will ever harm them and one day will?"

"Nope, I'm not that crazy. I'm sure my roommate Victor wouldn't want a 500-pound tiger in the apartment."

"Just be careful Garfield."

"I will sir." Then his supervisor left. Garfield sighed and gently placed the empty buckets on the ground. He looked down at his dirt-covered shirt.

"Great, now I have to clean this." He said to himself.

"_**Give it to me baby!"**_ Garfield screamed from the sudden loud noise that emerged from his back pocket. "_**Uh ha Uh ha! Give it to me baby! Uh ha! Uh ha!"**_

Garfield soon realized that the sound came from his cell phone. _Damn, I told Vic not to mess with my ringtone, _he thought. He took the phone from his pocket and saw that it was Vic._ Well speak of the devil_ he thought and opened the phone.

"What's up Vic?" He answered.

"Hey man. Did you get eaten by lion yet?" The voice from the phone asked.

"Would I still be talking to you?"

"Good point." Victor said. Victor and Garfield were roommates after they both graduated. Although, they went to different colleges, they had been friends since high school. Victor is a computer programmer and technician. They shared a two-bedroom apartment. However, they would have their debates. Garfield was a vegetarian and Victor's diet mainly consisted of meat. Every day, they would have their debate over meat and tofu and it went no where.

"Anyway, why did you call me? I'm at work."

"I know man, anyway you remember Richard? He's the short one with the spiky hair."

"Yeah I remember. So where are you going at with this?"

"His father is the mayor and he is hosting some masquerade ball this Saturday. Richard invited us to go."

"Really!" He said with a hint of a sarcastic enthusiasm. "Just what I want to do. I'll dress up like a penguin and dance like one too."

"Well I don't like it as much as you, but Karen wants to go and I need my partner in crime-meaning you- to come too! It will be so boring without you."

"I don't know dude." he hesitated.

"C'mon man. There's going to be hot chicks in masks."

"How are you so sure if they are going to be hot if you can't even see their faces behind a mask?"

"All the more reason to go. You can at least find a decent woman who won't throw herself on you like those other chicks you dated. So are you going man or do I have to sabotage your tofu in the fridge?"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would."

"Fine, I'll go." Garfield gave in.

"Great. So I'll let you go to work."

"Okay. Hey wait. Question. Why couldn't you just tell me after work?" Garfield asked.

"I was hoping your ring tone would scare a carnivorous cat." Victor replied.

"Thanks Vic, but honestly the ringtone scared me more than the cats." Garfield said. "And next time, could you please change it to a better ring tone than what you just changed it to? You should choose something more befitting. Maybe 'Bad to the Bone' or something better than what it is now."

"I'll think about it. Later man." Victor said.

"Later." Garfield hung up his phone and place it in his pocket. _Great, now I have that song stuck in my head_ he thought. _Maybe I _can_ replace it with a different song._

He looked around to see the various tigers in their enclosure. Garfield noticed that his favorite tiger, Titan, was peacefully sleeping while the other tigers were walking around. He walked away and continuing with his duties as a zookeeper.

_What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze _he sung to himself. _Dammit Victor and his movie nights!_

**Review please. :3**


	3. Preparations

Chapter Three: _Preparations_

"How did I get pulled into this?" Rachel asked herself. It was a few days later and Saturday approached quickly. Rachel was looking in her full length mirror with her dress on. Kori found a decent dress for her friend that was fit to her attire. The dress chosen was black that extended passed her knees but a few inches below. The dress was simple and slim. The dress had straps clung to her neck and wrapped behind to meet. The back of the dress, however, was another matter. In fact, one could say, there was barely any back of the dress to even call the back. The sides of the dress reached in the back covering about three inches above her lower back.

Rachel almost convinced herself to not buy the dress due to the revealing back, but Kori convinced her to reconsider. So, she bought the dress. However, as Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, she regretted buying the dress. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. Rachel was concerned that the fact the back of the dress revealed her tattoo of a raven on her right shoulder blade. Rachel's favorite animal was, indeed, the raven. However, she got the tattoo to remind her of the succession of her business. Although, she was aware that there was a possibility her business may not be as successful in years to come. But Rachel was very proud of her accomplishment and no matter if there was a tattoo or not, it would forever be a part of her.

She sighed and walked over to her bed. Rachel picked up her 3 inch silver heels and placed them on her feet.

_My feet are going to hurt after this ball,_ she thought, _hell, it can give me an excuse to leave early._

Rachel smiled and finished placing her shoes on her feet. She stood up and walked to her bureau. She picked up her mask that she bought from a costume shop and examined it. The mask, of course, was black but it had several silver designs around the edges and the eye lids. It was elaborately decorated compared to her dress. Rachel placed it on her face and looked at herself in the mirror above. She admired the mask and how it looked on her. Rachel thought of herself as pretty, but had some insecurities about her appearance. She sighed and left her bedroom.

Kori and Richard were already at the ball and were awaiting Rachel's arrival. She grabbed her keys and locked the door. She soon realized that it was much safer that she should drive without the mask and removed her mask. Placing it in her purse, she proceeded to her silver Mercedes. Rachel entered the car and locked the door. She then turned the key immediately starting the car. _Here we go Rachel. Let's just get this thing done and over with _she thought and drove to the masquerade.

"Dammit Victor!" Garfield yelled. "Where the hell is my mask?"

"You don't need a mask Gar, you wear a scary enough mask 24/7." Victor laughed.

"Oh very funny Vic, but seriously, where is my mask? I dress up like a penguin for a masquerade ball and have no mask. That's just not gonna work." Garfield explained.

"You are starting to should like a chick, man. Anyway, look above your dresser!" Victor yelled.

Garfield complied and looked over his dresser. Know and behold, there it was placed on top of the dresser. He put the mask on and left the room. Garfield walked to the living room wearing his simple casual tuxedo. Garfield was not the type of guy to go all out and he just wore a simple green tie.

"Are you ready?" Garfield asked his friend.

"Yeah man, are we driving my car or yours?" Victor asked.

"Victor, I'd rather pull up in a mustang than your dinky car. So, we are taking my car."

"Suit yourself, anyway we have to pick of Karen too."

"That's fine with me. Just don't start making out in my car."

"Now that you say that." Victor said rubbing his chin.

"Vic!"

"I'm just kidding. Let's get going." Victor walked to the door and Garfield followed.

It was around 7pm and the ball was being filled with many invited guests. The list included city officials, city workers, and friends of those workers. Rachel was losing her patience from the long line to the valet drop off. Minutes later, her car finally reached the valet. She carefully stepped out of the car and place the mask on her face. Rachel walked towards the valet. She held out her keys in front of the young valet and he reached for them. However, she swiftly withdrew her keys and gave him a menacing look. The young valet was intimidated by her expression.

"You will drive my car to the parking lot, safely. I don't even want to find a scratch or ding on my car. If I do, I will find you and come after you with papers in my hand for the damage. And I'll tell you this, I have a great lawyer." She threatened with venom in her tone.

The valet nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am." He said fearfully.

"Wonderful!" She said enthusiastically and gave him her keys. "Glad we see things right. Now take care of my car."

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted and ran towards the driver side.

Rachel walked gracefully across the red carpet and reached the entrance to Grayson manor. She revealed her invitation and the security guard nodded for her to proceed inside. Rachel soon found her friend Kori and her boyfriend Richard standing watching her walk towards them. Kori had a huge grin on her face and Rachel was worried.

"You look most beautiful friend Rachel!" Kori shouted. "Does she not Richard?"

He nodded. "You look great."

"Thanks you guys. Pardon me, but I seriously hope this won't take long." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I heard about how Kori begged you to go, so no harm done. However, I wish you were to meet my father, the mayor." Richard said and pointed the man across the room.

"Do I have to?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, or do you want Kori to convince you?" he asked.

"You have a point. Fine. I will meet him." Rachel said and walked towards the mayor.

"Do you think she will be nice to my father?" Richard asked.

"Certainly, Rachel will bring kindness to your father and will not show disrespect." Kori said.

"Hey man!" A voice said from the entrance. Kori and Richard turned there attention to the voice and were welcomed to Victor, Karen, and Garfield approaching them.

"Hey Victor! Garfield! And Karen! Glad you could make it." Richard greeted and pointed to each of them. "Kori, this is Victor, his girlfriend Karen, and of course, Garfield Logan."

They shook each others hand and greeted each other. They talked for some time, but Garfield was becoming bored. He watched as the two couples held each other and would steal kisses while talking. Garfield was becoming disgusted and jealous. He recently had broken up with a girl named Terra. Garfield was tired of dating women who only wanted to party and wanted a serious woman who had all her stuff together.

"If you will excuse me, I believe there is a glass of wine that is calling my name." Garfield said. The group nodded and continued to talk. He approached the bartender who gave him a glass of white wine. Garfield took the glass and held it in his hand. Garfield looked down at it with sadness as he wished he had a significant other.

_Here's to being a bachelor, maybe I can find Ms. Right_ he thought and took a drink of his wine. After his drink he looked around the room. All he saw were a few young adults, majority middle-aged people, and several elderly people. While looking around the room, he spotted a particular woman. The woman wore a black dress and had a black mask. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a wonderful apperance. Garfield looked at the woman for some time admiring her from a distance.

She was talking to several city officials including the mayor. She seemed to be distant from their conversation and a bit bored. Garfield was about to walk toward her, but she exited the conversation by excusing herself and walked to his direction. Garfield stood still as the woman was walking towards him. However, he was disappointed when she veered off going away from the bar. He followed her with his eyes, but she looked up, instantly making eyes contact. Garfield was embarrassed and removed his eyes from hers. She did the same and proceeded to a vacant table. The woman sat down and watched as other couples began to dance on the floor and hold each other close. Garfield saw sadness in her eyes as she observed the dance floor.

Garfield debated in his head whether he should or shouldn't approach the woman. Moments passed and he made up his mind. He took another drink of his wine and tipped the bartender. The man took a deep breath and walked to the direction of the woman.

_I hope this goes well_ he thought as he came closer and closer to the mysterious woman.

**Oh no! Is he going to blow it? Tell me what you think in a review! :)**


	4. Connection

Chapter Four: _Connection_

Rachel watched the masqueraders dance on the ballroom floor. She watched couples such as Kori and Richard waltz with each other. As she watched, she could feel her jealousy arise within. Not that she was desperate for a relationship, but she wished she had a male companion to talk to. Secretly, Rachel wished there was someone to hold her. She sighed and took a drink of her wine. She observed the dance floor and did not notice the approaching man.

Garfield walked slowly and cautiously towards the woman. Somehow, he became more nervous as he approached her. As he got closer, he noticed that she had a tattoo of a raven on her right shoulder blade. It was a beautiful tattoo and who ever did it, was a great tattoo artist. Approaching closer, he noticed that she was lost in space on the ballroom floor. Garfield noticed that she seemed a bit distant while watching the dancers. He reached his destination, and stood next to the mysterious woman.

Lost in her thoughts, she was pulled back into reality when she felt a presence next to her. Before she could turn to view the figure, the presence spoke.

"Nice masquerade we have here." Garfield said and held his wine glass in his hand. He avoided making eye contact and watched the dancers. Rachel looked to her side and saw the man. The man had great features and was dressed quite well. However, with those wonderful features, she wished his face wasn't covered by a mask. She turned her attention to the dance floor.

"It's all right. Nothing impressive." She responded. Garfield was surprised that she replied. _Keep it going Garfield, keep the conversation going_ he pursued himself.

"Mind of I take this seat next to you?" he asked.

"That's fine." She said. Garfield sat down to the chair next to her. Yet again, she stared at the couples on the dance floor. Moments passed in an awkward silence and Garfield broke the unsettling silence.

"What's a beautiful woman, such as yourself, watching everyone else have fun?" He asked.

She moved her eyes towards the man and noticed that the question was directed to her. "Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Of course, there is no one else around." Garfield winked.

"I don't dance." She said blankly.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why don't you dance? Most of the human population dances."

"Because I just don't."

"Well that's not a valid reason. You have to come up with something better than that to convince me"

Rachel sighed in annoyance. Since when were men so annoying? She could still feel the man staring at her waiting for her to answer.

"Fine, I don't dance, because I can't dance." She confessed.

"There you go. Now that's a reason. However, you are in good luck. I can dance." Garfield said.

"No thank you, why don't you just go dance with some other woman?"

"On the contrary, you are the woman I wish to dance with."

Rachel was caught off guard and was amazed how blunt he was. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was revealing the truth. She sighed and picked up her wine.

"I don't know." She said and drank her wine.

"You have to realize, this night was made for dancing and not drinking the night away." Garfield explained. Rachel smirked and set down her wine.

"If you insist." She expelled. Garfield set down his glass and got out of his chair. He stood in front of her and bowed. Lifting up her right hand delicately, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes you may." She said and stood up. He was taller than her and he had stunning green eyes. He held her hand and walked towards the ballroom floor. Rachel noticed that Kori and Richard were no where to be found on the dance floor and was thankful they were not around to notice she had a dancing partner. He stopped walking and Rachel did the same. Garfield lifted her hand and held it parallel to his shoulder. Rachel's other hand was holding his hand and was slightly parallel above her hip.

"Now, don't think about it and let the music take you away. All you have to do is follow me." Garfield explained.

Rachel nodded and said, "I apologize in advance. If you haven't noticed, I am wearing thin heels and I may step on your toes."

"Just follow my moves and you won't have to worry." He said and began to start dancing. He swiftly moved himself and Rachel across the floor in a graceful manner. Luckily, Rachel got the hang of it and was flowing in the right direction. When they first started, Rachel would avoid eye contact with the man. However, as they continued to dance, she was more comfortable and made eye contact with him. Garfield could tell she was more relaxed; which made him more comfortable.

"So, may I ask your name?" He asked.

"Since this is a masquerade ball, I would prefer to be in anonymity." Rachel said.

"At least let me call you by something."

"Fine, call me Roth."

"That's very interesting. Why that name?"

"It's my last name."

"Oh, even more interesting. Okay Ms. Roth, since we are going by last names, you can call me Logan."

"Okay, Mr. Logan."

Garfield felt something on her right ring finger. He saw that it was a stunning ring. "I couldn't help but notice your ring on your right hand. It is quite beautiful."

Rachel looked down at her ring. It was silver and had an amethyst jewel in the middle. It was simple but it was meaningful.

"Thank you. It was my mother's ring."

"I see, your mother has great taste."

"My mother _had _good taste." she emphasized.

"What do you mean by 'had'?"

Rachel lowered her gaze. "My mother died when I was thirteen."

"I am very sorry to hear about that Ms. Roth. I shouldn't have brought it up." Feeling that he hit a soft spot.

"Oh no, it's fine. It's nice to remember her every once in a while."

"If it makes you feel any better, my parents died when I was young as well."

She raised one eyebrow and she gave him a soft smile. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel any better. Let's just drop the subject."

"That's fine. So, what do you do for a living."

"I work at a bookstore and a café." Rachel did not want to expose that she was an owner of a business.

"So you work two jobs?" He asked.

"You could say that." She admitted, "Anyway, what about you?"

"I'm a zoologist at the city zoo. I mainly work with the big cats."

"Interesting, I never saw you as the type of person to love animals."

"Why not? Oh, is it the fact that my hair has a green stripe? I'll let you know, my friend thought it was funny to dye one strand of my hair green while I was asleep,"

"So that's the reason. I thought you hadn't washed your hair in weeks."

Garfield laughed and Rachel smiled.

"Wow, you have a sense of humor." Garfield laughed.

"I have my moments."

Rachel and Garfield continued to dance, even while other couples left the dance floor. Somehow they did not notice that an hour had passed and they were still dancing. However, they were so caught up in their conversations, they did not notice. As they talked, they refereed to each other by their last names, but they were comfortable. They talked about subjects such as current events in news, funny events, gossiped about friends, and much more. There were many moments were Garfield would throw out his amateur jokes and Rachel would only smirk. However, there were a few moments were she would smile.

Without them knowing, they were proceeding closer and closer to each other. Soon, they were chest to chest but they hardly noticed. While they continued to dance, Garfield examined Ms. Roth's features. She was well curved and her dress framed her quite well. Ms. Roth had a wonderful completion and exceptional hair. Her smile was greatly admired. Most important, her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. They were a deep blue and they somewhat looked violet. He greatly admired her eyes. Garfield was not only taken by her appearance, he admired her personality. She seemed well educated and was able to keep the conversation interesting. He also noticed that Roth was very clever and witty at times. But there was something that was bothering him. Garfield wished he could see underneath her mask.

Rachel, as well, studied his features. He was quite tall and had great muscle structure. His smile was stunning and pearly white. Surprisingly, she also admired his only green streak. Mr. Logan had smooth skin and well kept up hair. She was thankful he was well shaved. Not to mention, his eyes were attractive. However, Rachel cared for the man's personality. He was very kind, as well as humorous. Unlike other men, Logan wasn't cocky.

"If you don't mind me saying, but I must address this." Garfield said. "You have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. Not to mention the fact your features are stunning as well. I'm very surprised that other women do not envy your beauty. When I mean beauty, I mean beauty within and beauty displayed."

Yet again, he almost left her speechless. "Why thank you Mr. Logan. That was very kind of you to say that. I would say you are quite a gentleman yourself. Also, you are quite handsome."

In some way, they did not notice their faces were moderately close.

"Ms. Roth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Garfield said but Rachel scoffed and looked away from him. "I mean it. I wouldn't lie about such a thing. I never met such a woman as beautiful as you." Rachel's face was in awe and she returned her gaze into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked getting closer.

"Yes." He said softly so only she could hear it. Their faces were becoming closer and closer. Hesitantly, Garfield tilted his head and approached closer; Rachel did the same. They slightly closed their eyes and felt each others breath. Suddenly, their lips meet in a kiss. To Garfield's surprise, Rachel was in much of the kiss as he was. Rachel took her hands from his and snaked her arm around his neck. Garfield responded by placing his hands on her waist and held her close. The kiss was soft, slow, and brief. Garfield was the first to withdraw. Rachel looked deep into his eyes and he did the same. They were silent until Garfield spoke.

"My real name is Garfield Logan." He said. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud familiar voice behind her.

"Friend!" The voice yelled and Rachel turned her attention to the voice still in Garfield's arms. Rachel was amazed to find Kori with a glass of wine and slightly wobbling.

"I'm sorry Garfield, just wait one moment." Rachel apologized and Garfield nodded. He removed his hands from her waist and turned around. Garfield dropped his hands to his side and stood slightly behind her. Garfield noticed that the woman talking to Ms. Roth was Richard's girlfriend, Kori.

"Kori what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"W-what's w-w-wrong with m-me?" Kori slurred. Obvious to Rachel, Kori was drunk. Rachel was surprised she was drunk. Kori rarely drank, but the only time she would have more than one drink was when she and Richard were having problems. Rachel looked around the room and could not find Richard.

"Dammit Kori, you're drunk. What the hell happened between you and Richard?" Rachel asked. Garfield immediately looked at Rachel because she knew Richard.

Trying her best, Kori said, "Boyfriend Richard and I have engaged in a fight once again. This time he was most cruel to me."

"I'm not going to ask you what happened, but I have to take you home now." Rachel said.

"But friend, you are dancing with a male companion and I do not wish to ruin it." Kori slurred. Rachel looked over to Garfield and he nodded and approval.

"Go on ahead. Take care of your friend." Garfield said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Your friend needs you at this moment. Go on ahead."

"Okay. Thank you for the wonderful night Garfield Logan." She was about to leave, but he gently held her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. Rachel smiled at this action and withdrew her hand.

"It was a great pleasure to dance with you." Garfield said.

"Thank you for dancing with me" She said and proceeded to leave by supporting her friend by the upper arm. Garfield watched as she departed. Quickly he yelled to her.

"Wait!" He shouted and she turned around. "What's your real name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Roth." She shouted. Garfield smiled as his eyes followed her until she left the ballroom. He stood alone on the dance floor, feeling empty. Under realization, he ran towards the path she took. Garfield forgot to ask how to contact her. Quickly, he reached the entrance. He looked around for Rachel, but she was no where to be found. Garfield walked over to a security guard.

"Excuse me sir, but have to seen two women that came by here? One was wearing a black dress, and black mask." he asked

"Yes, but I'm sorry sir, the valet dropped off her car. The woman and her friend have already departed." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Garfield said and the man nodded. _Damn. Way to go Garfield. You meet a wonderful woman and you blow it. You probably won't see her again._ He cursed to himself and turned away from the entrance. Garfield would try to enjoy the rest of the night; however, he had little hope he would.


	5. Reconsideration

Chapter Five: _Reconsideration_

Rachel entered her apartment with Kori at her toes. Rachel was supporting both herself and Kori inside the apartment. She closed the door and helped her friend to the kitchen chair. Kori stumbled a few times due to her intoxication, but successfully sat down in a chair. Rachel took a set next to her drunk friend.

"Dammit Kori. I hate it when you get drunk. Especially when you get drunk over Richard." Rachel sighed placed her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"I am very sorry Rachel, but I do not know how I became this way. All I remember Richard and I having a fight and I left to the bar. I do remember having much fun with the man on the other side of the counter of bar. He was quite friendly. Also, I remember buying many drinks later." Kori explained with a slight slur.

"I hate it when you drink and get into a fight with Richard. I hate it because you don't remember it what happened the next morning. And for Gods sake Kori! You're freakin' 25 years old and I have to look after you?" Rachel said in frustration, but sighed. The atmosphere in the room was tense until Rachel spoke. "Anyway, now that I have that off my back, you are staying with me for the night."

Kori was surprised that her friend did not continue to scold her, but invited her to stay in her depression. "Why do let me stay when I am so much trouble?" She asked.

"Because that is what friends do. They help each other in their time in need." Rachel said and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Now, you should go to bed. Come on Kori." Rachel stood up helped her friend from the chair and led her to her bedroom. She lightly pushed her friend to her bed and Kori sat on it.

"You are going to sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Rachel said and her friend nodded. Kori laid on the bed and covered herself in the soft comforter. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of fresh laundry. Rachel grabbed her black spandex shorts and a t-shirt from her dresser and left the room. She closed the door until it touched the door frame.

Rachel sighed. _She's going to have one bad hangover in the morning _she thought and proceeded to the bathroom. Rachel lived in a one-bedroom apartment in a nice apartment building. The apartment was of decent size to her, a bachelorette, since she barely had people over. The apartment was decorated in a modern and contemporary style. Rachel could afford a larger apartment, but since it was only her living in the apartment, there was no need for the extra space.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing her spandex shorts and t-shirt as nightwear. She lightly tossed her dress to the ground by her bedroom door and wiped her makeup way. She grabbed a few blankets and a pillow. Placing the items on the couch, she noticed that it was well past midnight and she had to be at the shop in the afternoon. Rachel picked up her cell phone an texted her manager to tell her she could be in later that day. After finishing the text, Rachel turned off all the lights and maneuvered herself around the black objects in her living room. She finally reached the couch, and nestled herself in the blankets. It was dark in the apartment, but Rachel liked it that way. She closed her eyelids going through tonight's events.

However, Rachel did not think about her intoxicated friend, but she thought of the charming Garfield Logan. Rachel could still feel him holding her hand and dancing along with him. She felt empty that he was not there. But, her thoughts were consumed by the kiss they shared. She could still feel his lips on hers. Rachel was very surprised that she even kissed him. After all, she just kissed a man that she just met. You could even call him a stranger. She thought the kiss was wonderful. Was she really desperate for a man? It had been months since she had a boyfriend and she was 23 years old. Rachel went through this in her head time and time again, until she felt sleep was barely approaching her. Before she fell asleep, she decided the kiss was a mistake and that it should be forgotten. She agreed with herself and feel asleep. However, unknowing to her, moments after sleep consumed her, a smile appeared on her face. Rachel had never fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Garfield walked out of the bathroom already changed into his boxers and t-shirt. He yawned and proceeded into the kitchen. He looked over the couch and saw Vic watching tv. Victor felt his presence and turned around.

"I never got to ask you man, did you like the masquerade?" Victor asked.

Garfield picked a water from the refrigerator. "It was all right." Garfield took a drink of the water and Vic watched him.

"Well, I had a good time." Vic said stretching.

"That's because you had a date." Garfield said and sat on the couch next to Victor.

"You may be right man, but I saw you dancing with someone."

"How did you know?" Garfield said with wide eyes.

"Man, I saw you two. Practically the only ones on the dance floor. You two were so close to make-out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You two were really close together when you two were dancing."

"Oh." Garfield sighed and there was a moment of silence.

"Did you know her?"

"No, but I got to know her."

"What did you learn?"

"I know she works in a bookstore and a café. She's quite funny and down to earth. Also, she was pretty."

"Did you see her face?"

"I saw her face. By face, I mean the part the mask didn't cover it."

"Okay? Did you at least get her name?"

"Rachel Roth." Garfield smiled.

"Hmm" Victor thought aloud "why does the name sound familiar?"

"I don't know. Anyway, there's not a chance I'll see her again."

"Why not? Did you scare her off with one of your lame-ass jokes?"

"No. I didn't get number and it will be hard to find someone in this city."

"That's too bad."

"However, do you remember Richard's girlfriend?" Garfield asked and Vic nodded. "Before she left, Richard's girlfriend came over to us and they seemed to be friends."

"So, you could reach her through Richard's girlfriend."

"Exactly."

"However Garfield, Rich and Kori got into a fight. Don't you think it would be weird if you called Rich up and said, 'Hey, do you have your ex-girlfriend's number so I can reach her friend?' Even if he does give you her number, I don't think it would be comfortable to say, 'Hello Richard's ex-girlfriend. If you remember me, I'm one of your ex-boyfriend's friends. Anyway, could I get in touch with your friend Rachel?' I don't think that would work out man." Victor explained.

"Damn. You have a point. Anyway, it's pointless." Garfield said and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night Vic."

"Night." Victor resumed watching television. Garfield closed the door to his bedroom behind him. He sighed and plopped on the bed. Garfield exhaled in relief, and moved so he was laying on his back. Garfield shut the lights off in his room and covered himself in blankets. He closed his eyes and could only think of the wonderful woman he met today. Although, there was a small possibility they would meet again, Garfield was still hopeful. Garfield was happy that he met a woman that had intelligence and didn't have partying primarily on her agenda. There was something about her. Something mysterious that he had to solve. Garfield finally admitted it was time to sleep and he closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep, still feeling her lips touch his.

**Review! or the chinchillas will come after you! **


	6. Hangover

Chapter Six: _Hangover_

She stirred her tea and stared at her friend who was sitting across from her. Kori sat with her head leaned back with an ice pack on her forehead. She groaned in frustration from her hangover.

"Please my friend. May I ask why I feel so dreadful this morning?" Kori asked.

"Because you drank too much last night." Rachel replied. "It's called a hangover by the way."

"Either way, it is most dreadful." Kori said removing the ice pack from her head. She took a drink of the water in front of her and consumed two aspirins. "I am very sorry friend that I am imposing on you."

"As I said four times this morning, it's what friends do." Rachel said and took a drink of her tea.

"I understand." Kori said, "But you were having such a great time last time."

"It was all right."

"You seemed to have a great time. For the first time you were smiling for a long time. Although it could be from the man you were dancing with."

Rachel gave her a questionable look. "You remembered that?"

Kori nodded. "Of course. You seemed quite happy."

"Yeah, but it was a mistake to dance with him."

"Why?"

"Because at this point of time, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"But friend, you have been single for a while and I worry."

"What's there to worry about?"

"That you will be single the rest of your life."

"Kori, don't be that drastic. I'll find someone." Rachel looked down at her tea. "Eventually."

"I still worry about you."

Rachel looked up from her tea. "Honestly Kori, one of the main reasons why I'm not ready for a relationship is the situation between you and Richard."

Instantly, Kori's mood changed. "I do not wish to talk about him."

"Kori, you're going to have to talk to someone about it." While taking a drink of her tea, she looked up at the time. She noticed that she should be at the shop. Rachel stood up from the table. "I should get to the shop now. Stacy called in sick today."

"I understand friend. Would you like me to leave as well? I do not work today."

"Actually Kori, I want you to stay here. You may want to take a nap. I also want to talk to you after work."

"Thank you friend."

"You can stay here as long as you like. You will need a friend."

"Once again, thank you friend Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel walked over to the door and exited the apartment heading to work.

Garfield was filling feeding bowls in the lion enclosure. He threw the pieces of meat in the large bowls while looking around for the lions and lionesses. The lions were slowly walking towards the bowls eager for food. He finished his task and walked in the opposite direction of the lions. They passed him and ignoring him. Garfield locked the enclosure and left the lion exhibit with an empty bucket. He sighed and walked towards the big cat pantry. He walked in and noticed that his supervisor was there. He was placing the schedule on the bulletin board. He soon saw Garfield walk in.

"Ah Garfield. Just the man I was going to look for." His supervisor said with a smile.

"What did you want Larry?" asked Garfield.

"Well you know how we are getting a few new tigers correct?" Larry asked and Garfield nodded. "Well they are white tigers and not many people know about white tigers and you are very interested in tigers as I have seen."

"Go on." Garfield urged.

"Anyway, since you know so much, I would like for you to present the white tigers in a grand opening of the white tiger exhibit. I was hoping you could present a speech in front of an audience."

"I'm not so sure. I'm not so good with speeches."

"Well I wish you would. It would teach a lot of people. Also, you have a month to write it."

"Okay Larry. I will do it."

"Fantastic." Larry exclaimed. "Make sure you do research Mr. Logan."

"Research? I went to college for zoology. I know so much about tigers."

"That was a few years ago and we need current research. I would refer book and online sources."

"Fine." Garfield said sadly and walked away from his supervisor.

"Before you leave Mr. Logan," Larry shouted and Garfield turned around. "There is this nice bookstore five blocks away. It has a nice atmosphere and reasonable prices on books."

"Really? What's the address?" Garfield asked. Larry pulled out scratch paper and wrote on it. Once finish, he handed it to Garfield. The message had the address and the name _"Nevermore Bookstore"_on it. "Thanks Larry, I'll look right after work." Larry nodded and proceeded with his routine.

Five hours later, Garfield's shift was over and he drove to the bookstore. He could not believe he was somewhat eager to do research, but was happy it was on a subject he liked. Garfield found the bookstore and parked in front of it. The bookstore was of a decent size. The store had the words _"Nevermore Books"_ written in fancy lettering with a raven by it. Garfield somewhat questioned the name, but figured Edgar Allen Poe made a great impact in literature. He walked inside the shop and was immediately overfilled with the scent of incense. At least the incenses were not overpowering. He noticed there were few people in the store who were looking at books on shelves or reading comfortably on the couches.

The store had a calm atmosphere and he noticed there was a small café within. Over the top of the café, it read _"The Raven Café."_ Garfield was now convinced that Poe was very influential on this store. The store was decorated modernly. Garfield felt he had entered a nice store. Walking further in the store, he looked for the non-fiction aisle. Once he found it, he looked for the subject of animals. He spent almost five minutes trying to finds the subject, but failed. Garfield sighed and noticed a woman placing books on the shelf. She seemed to be struggling trying to place a few books a few feet above her height.

Garfield walked towards the woman. She wore light denim skinny jeans, black flip-flops, and a black and gray shirt with a white design throughout it. The woman had her black hair pulled into a tie. Her hair had a hint of purple within it. Once he got closer, he noticed something that made him gasp inside. When she extended her arm, the back of her shirt pulled down and revealed the head of a raven by her right shoulder blade. That was the exact tattoo the woman at the masquerade had and the exact place. Garfield realized that she did indeed work at a bookstore and café. He was reluctant to approach her, but somehow he was a several feet behind her and there was no way to turn back. Garfield took a deep breath and spoke.

"Do you need any help ma'am?" He asked. The woman looked around and saw the man that just spoke. Garfield's prediction was true. Her name tag said 'Rachel Roth'. This was, indeed, the woman at the masquerade. He could tell by her eyes. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked without the mask.

"Yes please. It would be very much appreciated." She replied in her melody of a voice and handed him a few books. Garfield took the books and place the books above. The woman smiled. "Thank you sir. By the way, do you need some assistance?"

Garfield was amazed that she did not recognize him. He could distinguish her, but she could not distinguish him? He was disappointed, but somewhat hopeful.

"I do. I'm doing a report for white tigers for the zoo here. I need to do book research and I was refereed by a friend." Garfield said.

"All right just follow me." She said and proceeded to walk. Garfield followed right behind her. He couldn't believe she did not recognize him still. _Maybe she doesn't have a good photographic memory_ he thought _yes, that must be it._

The woman stopped and fingered the books in front of her. "Here you go. There is a section on white tigers right here. There are several here."

Garfield bent over a looked at the books. She was correct, there was more than he would have thought of to be there. He found one that had a nice cover on it and pulled it from the shelf. Garfield fingered through it and closed the book.

"This is what I was looking for." Garfield spoke.

"That's great. Is that all you will be purchasing today?" She asked and Garfield nodded. "Okay, well just follow me to the register and I will check you out."

_Did you hear that? _He thought, _She wants to check me out!_ He chuckled in his mind and proceeded to the register. Once he reached the register, he placed the book on the counter. The woman was on the other side of the counter and started to place the order. After scanning the book, she told him the price. The book was indeed at a great price and he gladly paid for it. She gave him a receipt and handed him the bag with the book. Garfield looked over to the café.

"How good is your coffee here?" he asked.

"It's pretty good in my opinion." she replied.

"I'll have to come back here again for some coffee."

"That would be a good idea."

Garfield began to leave. "By the way sir!" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and found the woman.

She smiled. "Thanks for the help." Garfield nodded and left he the store. Rachel turned around to finish her tasks. For the rest of the day, she smiled.


	7. Friends

Chapter Seven: _Friends_

Victor was enjoying watching television in the calm atmosphere. He had a long day at work and was glad to come home to a tranquil environment. Soon, the silence was broken. Garfield abruptly opened the door.

"Dude! Dude!" Garfield shouted and closed the door.

_And it was so nice moments ago_ Victor thought. "Hey man. What's up?" asked Victor.

"You would not believe what happened today." Garfield shouted.

"Gar, I'm right here. I'm not at the 7-eleven down the street. Lower your voice" Victor said.

"Oh, sorry dude." Garfield said and lowered his voice.

"Thanks, anyway what happened today?" Victor asked.

"After work I went to this bookstore" Garfield explained but was interrupted by Victor.

"First of all, what were you doing a bookstore?" He asked.

"That's another story, but that doesn't matter. Anyway, I saw Rachel!" Garfield said.

"The girl from the masquerade? How could you tell? She had a mask on at the dance."

"Yeah. The woman had black hair and a tattoo a raven on her shoulder blade."

"Wow, only you would remember that. Did you say anything to her?"

"I asked her where the tiger section was and she showed me."

"Did she recognize you?"

Immediately, Garfield looked down on the floor. "Not really."

"That's too bad man."

"Yeah, but I need to get a few more books so I'll go back tomorrow."

"Stalker!" Victor sung.

"Whateva!" Garfield replied.

"Kori! I'm home." Rachel shouted as she closed the door to her apartment. She walked in and found her friend making her foreign food.

"Welcome home Rachel!" Kori greeted. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. A little stressful without Stacy though." Rachel said and sat in a chair. She yawned and relaxed in her chair. Kori had finished what she was cooking.

"Would you like some?" Kori asked.

"No thank you Kori. Jenny and I ordered subs at work. I'm sorry." Rachel replied.

"That is fine, friend. There is no need to apologize." Kori placed her food on a plate and sat across from Rachel.

"How was your day?' Rachel asked watching her friend eat.

"It was uneventful. Although Richard called me many of times today, but I did not answer."

"Since we are on the subject, why are you two fighting?"

Kori sighed and dropped her spoon. "Lately, Richard has been working many hours at work at the police station and he has not spent a decent amount of time with me."

"Kori, every couple has that problem. You're just going to have to deal with it. Especially he is chief of police and it is a big city."

"I understand, but all he talks about is this one criminal and does not stop talking. I asked for him to lessen the criminal conversation and enjoy a normal conversation. That is where everything got out of control. We threw at each other our weaknesses and he made a point to insult my English." Kori sniffed trying not to cry.

"I see." Rachel said.

"I don't even know if we could be a couple once again."

"I'm sorry Kori. But I would talk to him though."

"I don't know friend."

"Just take your time Kori."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Sorry I can't be of much help. I don't know why you are taking relationship advice from me when all my past relationships have been a complete failure."

"I do not believe they are a failure, but a way for you to find the right man in your life."

"You have a point. So we are even now. I gave you advice and you gave me some." Rachel stood up from her chair. "I'm going to shower and go to bed early. Do you mind if I take my bed back?"

"That is fine, but friend may I ask of something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"May I come over here some nights?" Kori asked innocently. "Usually I spend the evening hours with Richard and I do not know what to do with my free time. I am very sociable and I need human presence sometimes."

"That's fine Kori."

"And I will help you with some of your bills."

"Kori, no. I am doing just fine financially. So do not worry."

"Thank you friend."

Rachel nodded and proceeded to her bathroom.

**Review please! :)**


	8. Charm

Chapter Eight: _Charm_

Garfield parked his car in front of the bookstore. It was after work, but he quickly ran home to shower and change. He took moments to calm himself down and keep his composure. Finally, he got out of his car. He proceeded to the store and opened to the chiming of bells. Yet again, it had the same atmosphere. Garfield slowly walked in and searched for the woman.

Moments passed, and he could not locate her. He sighed and proceeded to the animal section. Garfield flipped through a few books trying to find another book for his research. He soon had the smell of coffee in his nose and he craved it. After choosing his book, he walked over the café counter. A woman in her mid-twenties with pink hair was behind the counter. Garfield rang the bell and she turned around. She walked to the counter.

"What would you like?" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Um can I have a small decaf please?" Garfield asked.

"Coming right up." She said and proceeded to the coffee machine. Garfield took out his wallet to pay. Moments passed and his coffee was soon in front of him.

"That would be $1.20 please." The woman said at the cash register. Garfield took out a five-dollar bill and she gave him the change back. He dropped a dollar bill in the tip jar and he could see that made her smile.

"So this is a nice place here. This is only my second time and I think it has grown on me." Garfield said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it's a nice place and a nice atmosphere. I like working here. My boss is the best. Probably because she is the owner." She said.

"Oh, so who is the owner?" Garfield asked.

The woman looked around him and squinted her eyes. Her vision was soon focused on the front desk. The lifted her hand to pointed to the person at the desk.

"That's my boss and the owner." She said.

Garfield looked over and saw that the woman she was pointing to was Ms. Roth. His mouth almost dropped from the news but he kept his composure. He smiled to himself.

"That's cool." Garfield said and raise his book. "So can I pay for this here, or up there?"

"You have to pay for that up there."

"Okay, and thank you." Garfield walked away from the pink haired woman.

He slowly approached the counter and stood in line behind one person. The man ahead of his was receiving his change and he soon left. Soon, the woman turned her attention to the next costumer.

"Hello." She said and took the book from the counter.

"Hi, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm going fine, and yourself?" she asked.

"Good." he nodded.

"That will be 15 dollars."

"Okay." Garfield pulled out a 20 from his wallet and gave it to the woman. She gave him 5 dollars back and bagged his book.

"Here you go sir." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Garfield said and turned away from the woman. He walked slowly out of the store. However, he noticed a small plaque above the door. He stopped briefly to read it.

_In memory of Arella Roth._

Garfield smiled but had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He quickly left the store and entered his car. He placed the bag on the passenger seat and his coffee in its compartment. Garfield exhaled and threw his head back and cursed. He had the chance to talk to her even more and he blew it. Garfield cursed at himself a few more times but was growing tired. Soon, his anger was gone and he left the parking lot. _Third time's a charm_ he thought.

Of course, he was true to his word and he sat in his car the next day after work. He got out of his car and proceeded to the store. When he entered this time, he found the woman stocking shelves by the graphic novels. Garfield slowly approached the woman. She seemed to have no problem with the stock since she had a ladder. He could tell she was very bored with stocking the shelf and he cleared his throat.

She quickly turned her attention to the sound and found the man watching her stock shelves.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked still stocking the remaining books.

"Yes. I do need assistance." Garfield said feeling his heart race.

After putting the last book in the shelf, she proceeded down the ladder. "What can I help you with?" She asked and was ground level with him.

He gave her a questionable look and she looked concerned. Garfield sighed in defeat. "I don't know if you remember me or not. ."

"I do Mr. Garfield Logan." she interrupted him. Garfield was taken a back. She did remember him! She remembered his name!

"So you do remember me?" he asked.

"How could I? I remember the faint green in your hair or you haven't washed your hair in a month this time."

"Ha! So it is you! I thought you wouldn't have remembered me since i've been here for 3 days straight."

"Can you keep your voice down?" Rachel snapped. "Let's talk in the café okay?" She walked towards the café and Garfield followed. She sat in the table farthest away from the café counter and he sat across from her.

"So what are your intentions with harassing me at work?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I thought I could ask you on a date to get to know you ever since, you know what happened." Garfield responded.

"Listen Mr. Logan, you seem like a really nice guy but at the moment I'm not ready for a relationship."

"But, I thought we had a connection at the masquerade?"

"I thought we did too, but after I thought about it, I think that kiss was just a rebound kiss."

"I thought it wasn't" he said with sincerity.

"I don't remember you being this damn annoying at the masquerade."

"I'm just stubborn. How about this? I take you out on one date. If you don't like me, if you believe you have a good time, we can go on more. And if you don't like the date, I will stop annoying you and leave you alone. At least give me one chance to get to know you without the mask."

"I don't know."

"Please?" he begged. "Just one date."

She let out a large sigh. "I get off at 6:30 tomorrow. Pick me up here?"

Garfield jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. He hugged her and Rachel was surprised by this. She pushed him away softly.

"I won't let you down! You will have a great night!" Garfield said.

"Yeah yeah, but I better not have to dress up for this."

"That's fine, I have an agenda already planned."

Rachel was surprised. "You do? Well what's on the agenda?"

"It's a surprise. You will just have to find out tomorrow."

"Joy" she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Garfield asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Garfield said and waved goodbye.

"Bye." she said lightly waving her hand.

Garfield walked out of the bookstore and entered his car. He screamed in delight and blasted his music up high to drown his scream. As he drove home, he wore the biggest grin. Meanwhile, Rachel was staring off into space, questioning what she had done. Soon, she felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her to find her co-worker, Jenny, behind her wearing a smirk on her face.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You know what. You have a date with that guy." Jenny said flipping her pink hair.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I just know. The smile on his face just gave it away. Oh, and your blushing too."

"I am not blushing!" Rachel yelled feeling her cheeks warm up.

"You're doing it now." Jenny teased.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"Maybe, but I want to hear some drama."

"You will start hearing drama when costumers are complaining about no one at the front desk to check them out."

"Fine. Let's just talk after work."

"Great, maybe I could leave early."

"I know where you live and your number." Jenny said with an evil look on her face.

"I know the number for the cops."

"God, you are such a smartass."

"Well thank you. I do my best" Rachel smiled as she watched Jenny leave for the register. Somehow, Rachel could feel butterflies in her stomach. She almost felt like a middle-school girl asked out. She quickly shook it off and went back to work.

**:) Review, review and review!**


	9. Second Chance

Chapter Nine: _Second Chance_

Garfield walked out of bedroom into the living room where Victor sat watching television. He was watching until Garfield appeared before him. He was wearing dark denim jeans, a long sleeve white and gray stripped shirt, and nice black shoes,

"Okay, I know this may sound weird, but I went through three outfit changes to get this. Is this okay?" Garfield asked looking at his own attire.

"Well I don't know about the whole outfit changing, but you look fine man." Victor said.

Garfield let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness. I just want to look nice for my date with her."

"Man, you look fine, the only thing you need to watch out for is your lame jokes. Truly kills any relationship."

"My jokes aren't bad!" Garfield objected.

"Uh, yeah they are." Victor said raising his eyebrow. "Listen man, you asked for my advice so I gave you some."

"Well I just asked you about my appearance, not about my awesome jokes."

"Believe what ever you want Gar, but don't let this one go. Just don't scare her off. Just be yourself."

"How can I be myself when I can't crack a joke?"

"Man, just stay away from the lame ass jokes." Victor said pointing at the clock. "Shouldn't you be leaving to go pick her up?"

Garfield looked at the clock and quickly grabbed his keys and wallet. "Right! Thanks dude! I'm out!" He yelled and opened the door.

"Don't blow this one Gar!" Victor said but the door closed one him. _Good luck man _he thought to himself and continued to watch television.

He parked the car in front of the bookstore and noticed that there were few lights on inside. The sign on the door said it was closed. Garfield got out of the car and walked to the door. He noticed that the door was locked, so he knocked. He saw a shadow move and Rachel appeared. She smiled and he returned the favor. Rachel unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I'll be done momentarily. Have a seat on one of the couches." Rachel welcomed him. "Would you like something to drink?"

Garfield sat on the closest couch. "No thank you. I will be fine."

Rachel nodded and proceeded to the back room. Garfield looked around at the semi-dark bookstore. Indeed he found it creepy, but he still felt it was a nice store. Minutes later, a few lights from the back turned off and Rachel appeared. Garfield stood up.

"All right. I'm sorry for the wait but I am ready." Rachel said. "I've got to lock up shop. I will meet you at your car."

Garfield smiled. "Sure." He exited the store and watch her lock up by shop by guarding the security system and closed the door behind her. Garfield noticed that she wore a navy blue shirt that had a slight v-neck shape to it. She also wore light denim jeans and navy sandals. Garfield looped arms with her and walked over to the mustang.

"Mustang, huh?" Rachel said.

"Yep. That's my baby." He smiled.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh haha. I'm starting to regret saying you had a good sense of humor."

"I could say the same." she smiled to herself.

"Now that was uncalled for. But I'll give that one to you anyway." Garfield winked and opened the passenger door. Rachel raised her eyebrow and smiled and sat in the passenger seat. Garfield ran and entered in the driver's side. He started the car and began to drive.

"So if you mind me asking, where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"As I told you, it's going to be a surprise." Garfield said.

Rachel sighed. "This better not be 'against my will' type of thing."

"Nope. Just be patient. We will be there soon."

Soon, Garfield parked in front of small restaurant. "All right we are here!" he said turning the car off.

Garfield got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Rachel. He extended his hand and she took it. As she got out of the car, she noticed that restaurant was located in front of a beach. Rachel had never been to this part of town in a while. Multiple times she must have passed this restaurant and did not notice. It was in a nice neighborhood and Garfield walked them both inside.

The inside was quaint and tranquil. There were few people inside and Garfield took a table to the farthest window. The night was cool, but the sky made the light appear calm. Rachel sat across from her date.

"So, what is this place?" she asked.

"Well, I visited this place for several years and I quite enjoy it. They have a great vegetarian menu, but don't worry, they have other options too." Garfield explained.

"I see." Rachel said and a waitress appeared before the couple. She was middle aged and had blonde hair.

"Hello, my name is Donna and I will be your waitress for tonight." She addressed. "May I start with something to drink for the both of you?"

"Yes. I would like a soda please." Garfield said and looked over to Rachel.

"I would like a iced tea please." Rachel said. Donna wrote down their drink orders and left to retrieve them.

Rachel began to scan the menu. Indeed, there were many vegetarian options but there were non-vegetarian selections available.

"So you're a vegetarian?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." he answered. "I have been since I was a teenager."

"Nice. Would it be bad of me to order the spaghetti?" she asked.

"No worries, no worries. Order whatever you like." Garfield responded.

The waitress returned with their drink orders and took their orders. While they were waiting for their food, they engaged in a conversation. They asked about each other and learned about the other. Later, their meals arrived and they enjoyed their meals that where in front of them. Soon, the finished their dinner. Rachel was impressed by her meal. It was quite delicious in her opinion. The check arrived on the table and Garfield paid for their meal and tipped the waitress. They exited the restaurant.

"What did you think of your meal?" Garfield asked.

"Surprisingly, it was great." Rachel replied.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "So listen, I was actually hoping, since it wasn't too late out, we could walk on the beach."

She looked over to the beach and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

They walked across the street and soon reached the sandy beach. The waves were calm as they lightly crashed on the shore. The night sky was clear and the moon lit the sky. Garfield and Rachel walked side by side. Garfield contemplated whether or not her should hold her hand, but soon got the courage to hold her hand. Rachel didn't pull back from his grip and lightly squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Beautiful night." Garfield spoke.

"It sure is." Rachel said. "So have you lived here in Jump City all your life?"

"Sorta. I was born here, but when I was 2, I moved to Africa with my parents. But when they died when I was 5, I moved back to America and was adopted by my foster parents. So, I've stayed here since I was 5." Garfield explained.

"Wow. So I know this may be a sensitive subject, but how did your parents pass away again?" she asked.

"We had a boating accident and there was only one life jacket left. They gave it to me, and unfortunately they drowned." Garfield said sadly.

"That's too bad." Rachel said mirroring his sadness, but she tried to lighten the subject. "So, do you like your foster parents?"

"Yes, I do. Their names are Rita and Steve." Garfield said and his mood changed. "Steve's sometimes a hardass, but Rita is really sweet and kind."

"That's great." she said.

Garfield contemplated in his head whether he should ask this, but he spoke without thinking. "How did your mother pass?" _Dude! Why did you say that? Why didn't Vic give you advice not to mention her deceased mother. Oh dammit, this date is over. I screwed up! _He thought to himself.

Rachel lowered her gaze. "My mother," she shuddered "was murdered."

_Now you ruined it Gar! She's gonna hate you forever! He thought. "That's terrible. I'm sorry to here that Rachel."_

"Don't worry. I asked about your parent's death, so I think you should too." Rachel said and she returned her gaze to him.

"Now, I know you're probably gonna hate me even more, but did they find your mother's killer?" Garfield asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I wish not to reveal his identity, but yes. He is in prison and waiting the death penalty." she said.

"That's an upside. So, what about your father?"

Instantly her mood changed. "I don't want to talk about him." she said with venom in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry to mention it." Garfield said defensively. "Are you mad at me?"

Her mood changed to a calm manner. "No. I'm not mad at you." Surprising, she giggled. "Its kinda funny how you act defensively."

Garfield smiled. "I'm glad I could at least make you laugh." He looked down at his watch. "Well, it looks like it's getting late. I should probably take you back to the shop."

"Actually, can you drop me off at my apartment." she said.

"Sure. Just give me directions." Garfield said and proceeded to the car while holding her hand.

"Just turn right up here." Rachel pointed giving him directions to her apartment. The mustang took a right and soon reached the apartments. The apartments had 6 floors and appeared to be high class apartments. Who knew she could afford this. She sure didn't act like snobby person. He parked in front of a silver Mercedes which was parked in front of the building. He turned off the car, exited, and walked to the passenger side to open her door.

"My my my, You do this too often." she smiled and took his hand out of the car. Garfield held her hand with his own and proceeded to the entrance. Before entering he looked at the Mercedes.

"Nice car." he said.

"I know and thank you." she replied to his comment. He gave her a confused look. "Oh right. That's my car."

"That's your car?" he asked with excitement. "Can I drive it sometime?"

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it." she smiled and proceeded into the entrance.

Her apartment was located on the third floor and they took the elevator. They still held hands together as they proceeded upward. Once they reached her floor, they walked down a hallway. Soon, they were in front of a door that said, "3B". Rachel stopped in front of it and stepped in front of him.

"Well, here's my stop. Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time." she said releasing her hand from his.

"No, thank you for the wonderful night." He smiled revealing his pearly white teeth. "So, are we up for another date?"

Rachel teased him by pretending to think and hum aloud. "Hmmmmm. I guess so." She reached in her purse and pulled out a business card with her cell phone on it. "Call me tomorrow." Rachel winked.

He grabbed the card and examined it. Then he smiled. "Dude, I need one of these! I can see it now! Garfield Logan, Big Cat Zoologist for Jump City Zoo."

"Wow. You have a wild imagination." she stated.

"Thanks, I do my best." Garfield said looking into her eyes.

Rachel gazed into his eyes and couldn't let go. She inched closer and closer to his face. Garfield stood unmoving not knowing what to do. Surprisingly to him, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Garfield followed soon after and closed his eyes. He put his hands on her waist, but she withdrew from the passionate kiss. She smiled as she looked into his disappointed and confused face.

"Good night Garfield." she whispered and turned toward her door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Good night Rachel." he whispered back and she closed the door. She pressed her back against the door and slowly touched her lips with her index finger. She smiled to herself and proceeded into her apartment.

Garfield smiled still staring at the door and decided to leave the apartment building. He lifted up her business card and briefly kissed it for good luck. Then, he placed it in his right pocket and left the building. Once he was in his car, he stared at the silver car in front of him. Garfield smiled and drove home.

_When Garfield arrived home, he saw Victor sleeping on the couch. In fact, he was snoring and drooling with his tongue hanging out. Awwwww how cute Garfield thought to himself. Garfield walked over to the television and turned it off. Dude, he watches too much t.v. Doesn't he know that t.v. rots your brain, but it looks like he's having a good dream. I'll give him crap in the morning. Garfield thought to himself. _

_Cuz' I know I'll be sleeping good tonight._

_**Review!**_


	10. Alumni

Chapter Ten: _Alumni_

"Man! What's up with you?" Victor shouted to his roommate. Garfield was writing his speech for the white tiger exhibit and he was nearly complete. The white tigers were coming in next week and he was procrastinating his paper. Garfield glared at his friend because he just lost his train of thought while writing.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Garfield asked. "I didn't touch your nasty meat!"

Victor crossed his arms. "Man I'm not talkin' about that, but I hope you didn't do anything to my meat!"

Garfield placed his pen down and the table and gave his friend as confused look. "No dude. I'm not going near that. Anyway, what's up with you asking what's up with me. I should be asking what's up with you! I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." Victor raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Garfield furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No idea what your talking about dude. Just spill it!"

"Man, it's been three weeks since you and Rachel have been dating." Victor said still with his arms crossed.

"And your point is?" He urged his friend to continue.

"You've dated her for three weeks and you haven't even introduced her to your roommate!" Victor explained.

"So, your trying to snatch my girl away from me?"

"No. I just would like to meet her. I'd like to know why she would go out with a green bean like you." Victor teased.

"Dude! Don't play the green bean card on me! You're the one who did this to me!" Garfield said pointing to his one green highlight. Victor smirked. "but you know what? That's not a bad idea. Rachel and I are suppose to go to movie tomorrow night."

"Nice. Ask her first. I think Karen would like to come along too." Victor uncrossed his arms.

"Not a bad idea dude. I'll call her after I get done with writing for tonight."

"I'm holding it up to you. Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's almost midnight." he said pointing to the clock.

Garfield jumped and stared at the clock with wide eyes. "You've got to be joking." He frowned and collapsed his head on the table. "I guess it's time for me to go to bed as well."

"So are you sure you are fine with this?" Garfield asked the woman sitting next to him in the car. He wore casual attire which included a green shirt, gray converse shoes, and denim jeans. The woman next to him wore casual attire as well with a gray V-neck style shirt, dark purple cardigan, and dark denim jeans.

The woman simply stared off into the distance to where they were heading towards their destination. Before she spoke she turned towards the man and placed her hand on his hand on the steering wheel. She gave him a soft smirk. "As I have told you time and time again Garfield I am fine with this double date. Also before you go on again I am fine with meeting your roommate."

"Are you sure?" the man asked and briefly stared at his girlfriend.

The woman withdrew her hand from his and crossed her arms and stared at the traffic. "Oh, Garfield. I'm just gonna give you the silent treatment to prove to you that I am sure."

"What?" Garfield stated, "How will that prove anything?" He looked towards the woman who gave him the same smirk as earlier but she did not speak a word.

"BABE!" Garfield shouted hoping his girlfriend would speak to him but the woman raised her eyebrow and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Soon the couple reached their destination and they parked the car a block away. Although Rachel was not the one for public display of affection, she always felt comfortable holding Garfield's hand in public. They walked leisurely hand-in-hand to the movie theater and purchased two tickets for a romantic comedy. The couple continued their stroll into the movie theater commons and stared at the menu board in search for snacks. All of a sudden Garfield heard a familiar masculine voice behind him shouting his name.

Garfield turned around to find the voice to discover his roommate Victor walking towards them with his girlfriend Karen beside him. The man waved to his friend and took a deep breath. He gently turned his girlfriend to the direction he was facing and continued to hold her hand. He was nervous about his best friend meeting his new girlfriend because he was afraid he would either not like the woman or he would make a complete fool of Garfield. His heart began to race and he could feel his body temperature rise. Rachel could sense his anxiety not only by his blossomed face, but by the sweat exuding form his palms. She squeezed his hand in comfort and stepped closer to him. He could feel the woman giving him comfort next to him and he felt at ease.

"What's up man?" Victor said approaching the couple with his girlfriend beside him. Garfield shook hands and gave a friendly man hug to his best friend. After their friendly hug, Victor turned his attention to the woman next and he got an odd expression on his face. Garfield was terrified by this new expression of doubt and confusion.

"Well well well. Victor Stone. I haven't seen you since junior year in college." Rachel stated with a smile to the man in front of her with the questionable expression.

A huge grin appeared on the man's face. "I thought that name sounded familiar! I didn't know it was the one and only Rachel Roth I went to college with!" Victor gave the old friend a big hug and she returned the hug.

Garfield was still in confusion about the whole situation while Karen seemed to pay no mind. "So you are trying to steal my girl from me." Garfield playfully stated as his girlfriend returned to his side.

"Yo man! This is Rachel Roth! I went to college with her and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have graduated!" Victor stated.

"I helped tutor him on a few subject since my work-study job in college was tutoring. I can't believe your best friends with my idiot boyfriend." She said turning her attention to the man next to her and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys knew each other in college. What a coincidence. Now I won't have to worry about Vic embarrassing me." Garfield said with a sigh of relief.

Victor laughed and said, "Whoa there little man, that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend. It's my job as your best friend grass stain!"

"I suppose Vic you are the one responsible for the green streak in my boyfriend's hair?" Rachel asked.

"Guilty as charged" Victor laughed while raising his hand.

"Glad to know he washes his hair" she lightly chucked and turned her attention to the woman next to her old college colleague. "And you must be Karen, pleasure to meet you."

Karen smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Pleasure is mine too. Glad we have something in common. Dating idiot boyfriends like these two." She winked.

Garfield was relieved by the fact that everyone got along with each other. They conversed in the movie theater lobby for a few minutes following, but headed towards the movie theater seating. The two couples sat together in the mid-section of the theater. Throughout the movie Rachel and Garfield held each other hands in comfort and even Rachel lay her head on his shoulder.

After the movie was over, the two couples exited the theater to depart. Rachel kept close to her boyfriend and Garfield was in bliss and relief that tonight went well for him.

"I had a great night you guys, but I probably should be taking Rachel home she has to work in the morning." Garfield stated and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"It was great to see you again Vic. I'll probably get to see more of you. And it was wonderful meeting you Karen. Nice to know I'm not the only one with an idiot boyfriend." Rachel said with a smirk.

The women laughed the men were in confusion. Must have been a girl thing they thought.

"And it was great meeting you to Rachel. Glad to know Garfield chose a decent girlfriend." Karen said with a smile.

The couples departed and Garfield took Rachel to her apartment. The drive was short since she did not live far from the movie theater. Garfield was relieved that the double date went well but he did not expect Vic and Rachel to know each other. He was relieved that he had a special woman to love.

Once they reached Rachel's door to her apartment, the couple gave a farewell kiss goodnight.

"I had a really good night Garfield. I don't know why you were so nervous with me meeting your friends. They are really nice. You have really nice friends." Rachel stated inches away from his face.

"I am glad too. I have to show off my beautiful girlfriend somehow." He replied. "I probably should get going. I will see you tomorrow after I get off of work."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." She said and Garfield gave her one final passionate kiss farewell.

"I love you" he said inches away from her face. She smiled with delight since he had never told her before that he loved her. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and that she was going to exploded from happiness.

"I love you too. Goodnight Garfield." She stated and closed the door while winking at him. The entire way home he felt victorious and had a fit of happiness. His heart was racing out of delight and he just wanted to should to the stars of out pure joy.

When he entered the apartment, he found Victor in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water.

"Man, you better not let this one get away. Rachel is a keeper." Victor stated to his roommate.

"I'm glad that you like her and that means a lot coming from you Vic." Garfield replied.

"I mean it man, don't let this one get away."

"Okay okay Vic I get it."

"That means don't do anything stupid which I know is very hard from you since you are impulsive."

"Alright Vic I get it."

"Make sure you don't make a fool of yourself and be sensitive to the woman she has gone through so much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is I think you already know about her whole parental situation between her and her parents correct?" Victor asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Garfield did the same but sat across the table. "Well yes. Her mother was murdered by someone and her father she doesn't want to mention him."

"And you don't know why she won't talk about him?" Victor inquired. Garfield merely shook his head. "Well you weren't in the city at the time, but her mother was murdered when she was young and it was covered all over the news."

"Okay and that's when they found the murderer correct?"

"Well yes, I assume she has not told you who murdered her mother correct." Garfield nodded. "And she doesn't want to talk about her father. Put the pieces together."

After moments of thinking it all came to Garfield almost as an epiphany. "Wait, so are you saying that Rachel's own father murdered her mother?"

"Yes," Victor said with a sad expression on his face. "What makes it even worse, their only child witness the murder."

Suddenly Garfield had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took him moments to sink it in and there was a moment of silence between the two roommates. "I can't believe it. That's the reason she won't talk about her father. I never knew."

"It's been over a decade since the murder so it's been ling forgotten, but please Gar, be sensitive to the woman. She has been through enough. Treat her well okay Gar. I think this one is Miss Right." Victor stated and walked to his bedroom.

Garfield continued to sit in the silence of the kitchen with his own thoughts thinking about the woman he loved.

**I apologize for taking so long with this story, it's been a long year but I assure you the story will NOT be discontinued. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
